Before the Ring
by Swissalo
Summary: Before the ring became a large threat, Ren was the happy social elf that many remembered, even after they started the quest. These are small stories about her relationship with some of the Fellowship.
1. Before Destiny

Before the Ring : Before Destiny 

**By**: SilverRose82

This is going to be a collection of small stories from **A Bed of Stars **that lead up to how Ren came to know everyone that she does know. 

~*~

            Nothing she could have done at that single moment could ever amount to anything she felt right now. Looking down at the three little boys she was about to cheer up with simple magick tricks and light shows she could only smile. Their curiosity and innocent outlook about the world around them never stopped amazing her. In all her long years as the lone silver queen of the Cosmos she had never met something so pure, so innocent to a world of hate and deceit as she had right then. It had been accidental fate that brought her to meet the one creature that in turn allowed her to meet a grand village of hobbits. But these three were the ones she took great care in knowing and protecting.

            Her visits though short and unpredictable always brightened up her days when she was alone in her vast palace in the stars. Though her missions sometimes took her to different worlds which forced her to meet new people, take up new names, stop wars, help bring peace, everything was second to the place she held dear in her heart. The world seemed less bright unless around the Shire where smiles and warm welcomes always happened.

            Pushing pale gold hair behind her ears she watched as their bright blue eyes lit up with the knowledge that they knew an elf. They had heard tales about elves from elder hobbits, that they were slowly beginning to leave Middle Earth for the lands of which they came. She would only smile and shake her head no when they asked if she would ever cross the great ocean. Her duty was to many things in which going to the land of the elves would be unless for she would never be able to enjoy the peace that she only felt within the Shire.

            "Nothing better than watching the three of them together." Bilbo mused as he appeared beside the tall elven woman, Ren glanced over at him before nodding her head, turning to watch as Merry and Frodo waited for Pippin to catch up with them before running off into the fields to play. The two never seemed to care that with Pippin around, much of what they would normally do was hindered by the youngest hobbit. Pippin, however, was welcomed into their group from the day he was born, Merry looked out for his little cousin a bit more than Frodo and was more of a big brother to the youngster than a cousin.

            "I'll have to agree with you on that, Bilbo." Ren smiled as she sat down on the grass covered hill she stood on. Now eye level with Bilbo she turned stare out around her, green grass, corn and wheat surrounded her on all sides, sunflowers dotted far ends of fields as wild flowers sprang up for every piece of soil they could reach. Hobbits moved around below; meeting with friends and relatives, trying out malt beers and food, greeting the ladies and children. "This place is where I wish I could forever stay. Most of them care not for the world outside their homes and their lands. The world is changing, Bilbo, it is not as safe as it once was. This world will one day be again ruled by man, the hobbits, dwarves, elves, trolls, and orcs and goblins will be forgotten and one day become myths and faerie tales to children."

            "Only to those who wish to forget Lady Serenity." Bilbo told her as he lifted his empty pipe into the air, pointing the end at her before moving it back to chew on the end thoughtfully.

            "Many have forgotten about the one thing that can enslave them all, Bilbo. They will forget about our people." Ren told him before placing pale silver white hands into her lap. "They've done it before in many worlds, forgetting about history turned myth and legend. They've forgotten the unicorns, Bilbo. Even the elves now think that the unicorns are no more than myth. You've met the elves, do you believe that they would stop believing in them?"

            "Elves are the one creature that even I can not understand. You live so long that time means nothing to you. Elves have the strangest mix of emotions, you feel joy, love, happiness, sorrow, pain, guilt you can break into song at any moment, and you have a love of everything around you. That I know and have seen and read. But I know farther that feeling grief and sorrow can lead to death. Something that many have never before been faced with for a calm of peace has spread over the world. It won't last it is one of those calms before the storm, how long these peaceful times will last only you know. But I pray it won't happen until I've gone from this land so it cannot affect me." Bilbo told her as he continued to stare out into the country side of the Shire as the hobbits continued trading foods and watching the younger ones play games among their selves. Ren smiled softly as she looked around, the sky was crystal clear with small wisps of clouds dotting the sky. The sun shown down from above them, letting everything be touched by her warmth and light.

            "I got you!!" Pippin cried as he jumped up on Ren's shoulders, with skill and ease she flipped the small hobbit onto his back gently and began waging a full out tickle war on the six year old. Merry and Frodo ran to help their little cousin but were soon joining her side of the little war. Pippin's joyous cries and laughter could be heard all over the small town in the Shire as Frodo and Merry's deeper toned laughter joined in with Ren's bell like laughs. Bilbo watched with a grin as Pippin struggled to get out of their grasps, letting a few chuckles escape from him as Pippin kicked Merry in the leg.

            Merry looked down at the little hobbit with a look of mocking shock. Pippin's eyes grew big before Merry smiled widely at the little one before going after Ren so they could turn the tides. They had learned early on that the silver lady was extremely ticklish as the three ganged up on her she fell back from their little attack, her laughter came out in screamed gasps as she tried to get away from their hands.

            With a sudden jump she had Pippin sitting on the side of her waist still laughing with the merriment of the afternoon, his bright sky blue eyes shown as he stuck his tongue out at his cousins. The small group slowly made their way down the hill after taking in everything around them. The sweet smell of fresh bread made four out of the five stomachs rumble with their need of being fed. Making their way down the hill, Ren placed Pippin on the ground where he took to charging into their house Merry, Frodo and Bilbo following at a slower pace.


	2. Shimmering Silver

Before the Ring : Shimmering Silver 

**By : **SilverRose82

I haven't seen TTT yet but I will sometime this weekend. So the next chapters in **A Bed of Stars** that need to be written will be based off of what I've seen and parts of the book that I do read. Erm… anyone who has seen the movie, could you tell me if you found anything to be humorous? Because a friend of mine found something to be funny and she and her friends were the only ones laughing in the theatre. So I don't know if they were just of crack or not.

**Saniel**

**Callisto Star** : You're not the only one who wants to live in the Shire. It looks like such a happy place.

Bluejello 

**BenRG** : Bitterness is not something that she feels anymore. The time of Sailor Scouts was over a long time ago and as long as she remembers them, others will be allowed to remember and know as well.

CrazyJ Girl 

If anyone has suggestions on who they want to be in the next chapter please do tell. 

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~

~*~

            The faint sound of hooves hitting small rocks and soil could be heard ring throughout the forest. They weren't moving at a fast pace by the sound, more of a leisurely stroll through the woodland. The gruff sounds of an argument could be heard as glimpes of white, gold, grey and brown could be seen through the spacing of the trees. Some of the woodland animals had come out of their homes to watch the commotion going on around them. Leaves swayed in the air to their own tune, as the wind rushed through the forest bring the sweet smell of fresh wild flowers into the air. 

            The animals watched silently as two great horses walked past them, delicate legs walking over twigs and large stones, glossy silver and black hooves contrasting against the beige soil they walked apon. One of the horses carried a woman of great importance to the universe, he was silky white with a silver, blue bell, mane and tail, his eyes a dark lavender which betrayed his every thought and curiousity to the world. On the back of a large chestnut stallion, with a mane the colour of the pale sunlight, a man sat, grey robes covered his form and a blue hat shaded his eyes from the overhead sun. His long white beard and hair were the only part of him that didn't seem to be messed up over the long journey.

            Wavy, long silvery gold hair fell around the woman in a cape as it weaved across her back and down her horse's sides passing her feet and trailing towards the ground, stopping a bit above the knees of her mount. Shocking silver eyes shown against a slightly tanned face, leather reins were held within pale hands, the black leather tack in which the stallion was outfitted in glowed against his gleaming white coat. 

            "It's not that hard of a thing to understand." Ren quietly told the older man she rode beside, the white horse below her snorted as they continued their ride through the woodland countryside. She glared at the stallion who disagreed with what she was saying. He had been doing it all morning, since the two had entered the large forest. Trees surrounded the path they were taking as vibrant green leaves russled in the wind while song birds sang around them.

            "Not a hard thing to understand? Lady Serenity, it is the hardest thing for _me_ to understand." He told her as he reined the chestnut horse he rode apon to a stop. Looking over at her from under the rim of his pointed blue hat, he rolled his eyes slightly before sighing.

"Gandalf there are a lot of things you do not understand." Ren told him with a small smirk on her face. The old wizard glared at her potently, she only looked at him cross eyed before grinning brightly at him. Turning the horses back onto the road they continued taking their sweet time to get to their destination. There was no reason to rush, Gandalf had told her earlier, no one knows we're coming, she had only growled at him as they began their trek to the white city, Minas Tirith. Looking back into the forest she could see a small herd of deer slowly making their way to a near by brook.

            "Just because I'm an old man does **not** mean that I do not understand things." Gandalf grumbled as he looked into the tree covered canopy about them searching for the colbalt blue sky. Ren smiled and hid her giggles in a cough, the grey wizard stared at her before turning to the road before them again.

            "I'll let you go on believing that Gandalf. However, I know the truth to the matter. You are just an old man with an oversized walking stick." She grinned whole heartedly at him as the stallion she rode apon nickered while bobbing his head up and down. Turning his glare onto the horse who now agreed with her, he watched as the one he rode apon also nodded. Huffing he muttered a few choice words under his breath before glancing around at the unchanging landscape around them.

Trees as far as the eye could see, in some places the leaves were a bright lime colour as sunlight hit them, illuminating parts of the path before it curved out of their sight. The tree bark appeared to be black from the shadows which hid them from revealing their true colour. Mid calf high grasses grew on either side of the path, small dots of violet and white could be seen in places.

            "Everythings against me today it seems." He muttered before turning his horse onto another road, this one looked to be more travel worn than their previous path. Silence rang over the group as they continued on the path that lead part of the way to Minas Tirith.

            "Gandalf there isn't a day when things are _not_ against you." Ren smiled sweetly as she turned her gaze onto the bright yellow and blue butterfly who had landed on the neck of her horse. It opened and closed its wings slowly as it crawled around, sensitive muscles on his neck quivered under the light touch.

            "I'm beginning to believe that Serenity." Gandalf told her as he removed his hat to fan his face, turning blue grey eyes onto the never ending path before them he muttered something under his breath before cool air started to curl around them. Watching as the chestnut stallion shook his head letting the metal of his bridle clank together, caused Ren to jump at the sudden noise.

            "Gandalf, the day that evil does not try to conquer good is the day that I die mentally and physically. It is the never ending cycle of life. Where there is good, there is evil. Where good is trying to maintain peace, evil is trying to create chaos. Something I learned in the first few years of my life when battles between good and evil were almost daily." Ren told him as her horse nodded his head in agreement, as the metal part of the reins jangled against each other before settling back into their silent formation. Her eyes held pain beyond what was normal for an elf of any age, it was the silent curse placed apon the line of royal Lunarian elves, that ended with her for she was the last of the long dead race. Still a Lunarian she had risen to a rank of a light elf, from the title of moon elf, considered one of the elves from Valinor.

            Gandalf remembered the day he had first met the lone silver queen, she had appeared in a fury of blue snowflakes next to a violet hued waterfall that cascaded over moss covered rocks into an aqua pool below. She had seemed disoriented and lost as she slowly spun around on the forest green moss below her bare feet. He remembered as silver eyes locked onto his form after she had quit her spinning and jumped from the rock she had appeared above. Her floor length white gold hair was in the style most warrior elves wore to keep it from interfering and getting caught in trees. When he had asked if she were one of the Valar, she had scofted and growled at him for it and told him somewhat sadly that she was Cosmos.

            His shock had been noticable for her annoyance had escalated afterwards. Their friendship had slowly grown after that day, however, it would forever remain shaky for the lands of Middle Earth where they traveled were littered with corruption and hatred. He had learned many of her secrets on their travels and most were the cause of their arguments. He wasn't able to understand all of her reasons for he could never in all his years understand the rules of the greater powers. All he knew was that she was of great importance and had proved herself over the years to hold a great magick over the elements and other celestial items.

            Her past was something she didn't speak a great deal about, not wanting to relive lonely and painfilled days in which many attempts to take her life had been tried and failed. It was then that Fate and Destiny allowed for her to be granted two wishes, in hopes of lifting the Spirit of Cosmos aching soul. Both had been granted and the silver soldier had once again become the happy soul that many had known before the fall of Crystal Tokyo, about four million years ago. She ended up spending a great deal of her life as Cosmos chasing after Chaos, saving all the lives and worlds he tried to destroy in his dark path. It hadn't even been fifteen thousand years before she had caught and seperated him into smaller, more managable parts, that were sent into different worlds, dimensions, galaxies.

            He remembered hearing her say that the path of man will forever live on, though they are forever cursed to repeat their mistakes. The light of elves and other small folk will always be forgotten only to be turned into myths and legends as it has been since the dawn of time. That only a small few will ever remember the truth. That at one time there were many creatures on earth and though not all were kind, man had once been the weakest on the planet.


End file.
